


The Third Time

by flipflop_diva



Series: When All It Takes [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that Darcy Lewis didn't know who Natasha Romanoff was. But she never thought meeting her would be actual life changing. Part 3 of 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Third Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DefinitelyNotScott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/gifts).



The third time Darcy Lewis met Natasha Romanoff was when Darcy was strangely saving her life. Strangely because Darcy was not usually the one to be saving anyone, especially when that anyone was a gorgeous redheaded assassin who could probably take on a ten-man army by herself and win. Heck, Darcy would bet on her with a one hundred-man army as well.

But this time, the attack came out of nowhere. Darcy knew most attacks came out of nowhere, but this one came even more unexpected than normal. They weren’t on a mission, there was no intel on villains on the loose, Tony hadn’t detected anything weird with the security protocols. Nope, they were all just minding their own business — having a little rooftop pool party with some of the gang, Darcy would have you know — when all of a sudden missiles were flying at them and the sound of gunshots were ringing in their ears.

Thor dove from where he was lounging by the pool next to Jane to practically tackle both her and Darcy, shoving them down and away from danger.

“Remind me to stop accepting Tony’s invites for a visit,” Darcy muttered into his broad chest as the sound of more missiles and gunfire filled the air.

And then there was a scream. A horrifying, pain-filled scream, and Darcy twisted her head out of Thor’s grip just in time to see Natasha — who hadn’t even been with them so where the heck had she even come from? — crumple to the ground.

And suddenly Darcy was no longer in control of her body. Or her rational mind. Because she was shoving her fists into Thor’s chest and yanking herself out of his grip and racing with a speed she didn’t even know she had across the roof until she was throwing herself on top of Natasha, covering her with her own body.

Darcy had no idea how long she laid there, as the sound of fighting filled her ears while she struggled to make sure Natasha was still breathing. Which she was. Thank god. She didn’t seem to be conscious, but Darcy could feel her pulse against her fingers when she placed them against her neck, and she could feel a warm dampness beneath her own stomach that she knew meant she was lying on top of Natasha’s wound, which Darcy thought was probably a bullet wound but she couldn’t be sure.

But lay there she did and she didn’t move until Tony — at least she thought it was Tony. She was so distracted it could have been Thor for all she knew — practically lifted her up and out of the way so he could pick up Natasha.

Hours later, when Darcy was lounging on the couch in the common area while the rest of them discussed their action plan or whatnot, she felt the couch beside her dip and she turned around to look into a pair of piercing green eyes.

“You saved me,” Natasha said.

Darcy shrugged. “It was nothing.”

“It wasn’t nothing to me.”

“Well,” Darcy said, “I guess that’s good because I would do it again in a heartbeat.”

Natasha tilted her head. “Yeah?” she said.

Darcy nodded. “Yeah,” she said, and then once again she lost her mind. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against Natasha’s, just to see how they felt. And wow, they felt amazing.

But even more amazing? Natasha kissed her back.

“I’ve been wanting to do that since the first time I met you,” Natasha whispered against Darcy’s mouth, and Darcy thought her heart had stopped beating. “I guess third time’s the charm.”

Darcy would have said something witty in reply, but she was too busy kissing Natasha to bother.

  
  
  



End file.
